Tu secreto
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Cualquiera ha escuchado de los admiradores secretos… Pero este personaje no solo era admirador. Fail Summary. UsUk. AU.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: Cualquiera ha escuchado de los admiradores secretos… Pero este personaje no solo era admirador. Fail Summary. UsUk. AU.

**Tu…secreto.**

"Hoy te he visto por primera vez. Me encantaste. Me hubiera gustado verte sonreír.

De: Tu admirador secreto"

Esa fue la primera nota que Arthur Kirkland -inglés sensual, diecisiete años y va en la World Academy, nada más que decir- recibió, fue el primer día de clases, pero no le hizo el más remoto caso, era obvio –con todas sus letras- que era una broma ¿quién mierda habrá sido? Bueno, pero la cosa no se acabó ahí, una semana después…

"¿Tienes idea de lo maravilloso que te ves cada vez que haces… lo que sea? Eres perfecto, incluso me encantaste cuando te vi gruñir maldiciones que nunca he escuchado… Mi ángel ¿Por qué no sonríes? Solo una vez, donde sea, te veré…

De: Tu acosador secreto

PD: Quien es el mismo de tu admirador secreto –inserte carita feliz-"

¿Cómo mierda querían que sonriera? ¿Decía "acosador" o su mente le jugaba una mala pasada? Miró en todas direcciones y no encontró a nadie, aparentemente… Guardó la carta para ver de quién era la caligrafía más tarde y mientras tanto puso cinta de embalar en las ranuras de su casillero, no le importaba que luego el aroma a encierro fuera terrible, prefería eso a recibir otra nota así… Su compañero de cuarto, Francis, no dejaría de molestarlo si se enterara.

"¿Quién mierda era ese tipo? Sí, realmente lo pregunto. Vi a un chico rubio abrazarte, acariciarte y tratar de besarte ¿Quién carajos es? No quiero volver a verte con él. Entiende, ¡eres mío!

De: Tu celoso secreto.

PD: Admirador/acosador –carita celosa-"

La nota estaba pegada en su cómoda, justo sobre su reloj despertador. Bien, eso le había asustado un poco –mucho-. Y, no tenía idea cómo pasó, el rector lo cambió de cuarto con un nuevo, se llamaba Alfred y tenía cara de bobo. Claro, Francis no era la mejor opción para un compañero pero… ¿Por qué cambiarlos luego de un mes sin reclamos?

Fuera como fuese, sacó la cinta de su casillero, le aterraba menos si le dejara nuevamente los mensajes ahí…

"Tus ojos son las más bellas esmeraldas en que me gusta perderme… Tu cabello son las sedas que añoro acariciar y tu piel es el marfil más blanco y valioso que en la vida podré ver ¿Por qué tal tesoro está descubierto ante los ojos de los mortales como si nada? Yo te guardaría para mí solo…

De: Tu cursi secreto.

PD: Admirador/acosador/celoso –corazón-"

Dos meses de escuela, uno viviendo con Alfred, el tipo era todo lo contrario a él, chillón, algo torpe y una estrella de fútbol americano. Pero le caía bien. A veces le ayudaba a estudiar, y aunque el americano nunca recordaba lo que le explicaba, no podía negarse que se divertía un poco. Pero ni siquiera a él le había comentado de las notas. (Que seguían siendo pegadas dentro del cuarto…)

"¿Sabes? Hoy escuché a unos niños de pre-escolar cantando una canción que me recordó a ti… 'el sol persigue la luna, la luna se esconderá, así amanece el día, así fue y así será… El día y la noche son juegos, son juegos de luna y sol. Dicen que secretamente el sol se enamoró' **(*)** Yo soy tu sol, tú eres mi luna, te perseguiré… Porque me enamoraste.

De: Tu sol secreto.

PD: Admirador/acosador/celoso/cursi –dibujo de sol con carita feliz-"

No pudo evitarlo, se sonrió con eso del sol y la luna, incluso cantó mentalmente la canción, si mal no recordaba su hermano menor Peter la cantaba el año pasado… Pero pasando a otro tema. Las cosas con Alfred iban bien, no tenía –tantas- quejas. Incluso… Se podría decir que le gustaba un poco su presencia, quizás más que eso… Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Quizás se empezaba a enamorar… Tres meses conviviendo con él.

"Hoy le pedí ayuda a mi maestra de lengua, casi se infartó cuando fui a preguntarle… Ni siquiera me sabía su nombre. Me ayudó a escribir unas frases para ti: 'Si amarte fuera pecado, tendría el infierno asegurado. Aunque no te llames Alicia, vienes del País de las Maravillas. En el mar cayó un alfiler, cuando tú lo encuentres te dejaré de querer. Si en realidad el propósito de la vida es el amor, pues el propósito de la mía eres tú. Dios debe estar distraído, porque los ángeles se le están escapando' Lo sé, no están a tu nivel… Pero lo intento. Lo intento por ti.

De: Tu poeta secreto.

PD: Admirador/acosador/celoso/cursi/sol –inserte rosa-"

De nuevo de puso rojo. Bien, las palabras de su… su… ¡"Eso" secreto! Eran muy halagadoras pero… Miró el cuerpo tendido en la cama contigua a la suya, éste seguía durmiendo mientras Arthur se había levantado temprano. Hoy el menor –un año menor-, no tenía clases en la mañana. Lo siguió mirando. Cuatro meses conviviendo. No podía evitarlo… Parecía ser que realmente se enamoraba.

"Dame una sola razón para que no tenga que violarte. El Amor sin un beso es como comer espagueti sin queso. Tus ojos son dos uvas Tus mejillas dos manzanas, que linda ensalada de frutas haríamos con mi banana. ¡Bien, no me mates! No me resistí a mandártelo. Pero son bromitas… Te amo más allá de tu cuerpo. Hasta he podido enamorarme de tus gritos ¿Raro, no? Como sea ¿Ya te dije que me encantas? Te lo repito por si alguna vez lo dudas ¡me-en-can-tas!

De: Tu bromista secreto.

PD: Admirador/acosador/celoso/cursi/sol/poeta –carita con sonrisa gigante-"

Ahora estaba seguro. Se puso exactamente del color del tomate cuando leyó las "bromas". Pero las palabras dulces que siguieron impidieron que chillara insultos como loco. Se sentía muy feliz leyendo las mini cartas que le mandaban, aunque no supiera quién… Pero ya estaba 100% seguro… Se había enamorado del atolondrado americano. Pero… Pero simplemente no podía renunciar a su gran "secreto"…

El resto del día Alfred estuvo muy distraído, no le pidió ayuda con la tarea y se mantuvo callado, escribiendo toda la tarde en un cuaderno al azar y mirando nervioso a su alrededor. Arthur se preocupó, y esa noche, luego de ocho meses de convivencia no pudo dormir… Miraba la pared, dándole la espalda a Alfred. Cuando en eso siente unos pasos acercarse. Tuvo intenciones de darse la vuelta y mirar, pero algo se lo impidió, en lugar de eso cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

Sintió un enorme cuerpo sobre el suyo, un ligero beso en sus labios y algo siendo depositado sobre la manta, junto con una voz que le heló la sangre, un simple "dulces sueños, ángel" pronunciados por el americano que hace un tiempo era todo para él…

Solo se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando los conocidos ronquidos inundaron el lugar. Había una carta sobre él, igual a las que recibía desde principio de año… El corazón se le aceleró, pero no se atrevió a abrirla. En lugar de eso la metió en su mochila y volvió a tratar de dormir –cosa que no logró-. Estuvo en las nubes todo el día.

Acababa de enterarse de que quien le había escrito anteriormente todas esas dulces palabras era quien le había enamorado en persona… Estaba confundido… Pero de pronto pareció entenderlo. Eran las cuatro menos cinco cuando por fin se decidió a abrir el sobre amarillento.

"Bien… Esta es la última carta que te escribiré. Me gustaría perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo… Pero no puedo. Porque lo vi en tus ojos. Vi tu mirada enamorada y felicidad… Y temo pensar que no es conmigo. Aun así, creo que mereces saber por fin quién soy… Te descubrí antes que tú a mí. Y no lo sabes… Pero yo hace años sufrí por amor… Casi de la misma forma. Dejé ir a la chica de mis sueños… Cuando ella también quería estar conmigo, pero mi cobardía la alejó y se enamoró de alguien más. De todos modos no me arrepiento… Te amo más a ti de lo que llegué a amarla… Sin embargo, no quiero cometer tal error contigo… Me daré una oportunidad ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo? Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde… Te espero en la azotea del edificio de habitaciones… Adiós. Porque si no vienes… Te dejaré ir. Y me gustaría por lo menos despedirme como se debe… Desearía poder besarte y abrazarte… Pero nuevamente mi cobardía me domina… ¿Qué clase de héroe (Palabra "héroe" tachada) príncipe azul soy para ti? Bueno… Debería dejar de dar las vueltas… Adiós amado. No sabes lo feliz que me haría… Verte a las cuatro.

Tu amor secreto.

PD: Etc… etc… etc… -sin caritas ni dibujitos pero con un borrón-"

Y Arthur corrió. Porque era tarde. Porque la oportunidad se le iba de las manos… Porque ya no aguantaba sin probar sus labios o estar en sus brazos… O simplemente… Porque no deseaba hacer esperar al no tan secreto…

…Amor de su vida.

**-Fin-**

**Omake **(Esta carta iba a estar en la historia pero hubo cambio de último minuto…)

"A veces quisiera… (Me matarás por escribirlo) Abrirte las piernas, oírte gemir, hacerte retorcer en el más delicioso placer. Morder su cuello con posesión para demostrarle a ese tipo que todavía te sigue que tienes dueño. Ver tus ojos cargados de deseo carnal, tu cuerpo torneado, delicioso y sudoroso bajo el mío y pidiéndome que te folle y… y… -enorme borrón- ¡Eh! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Fue… fue… mi hermano el que escribió eso! ¡Seguro! No es que tenga sueños húmedos contigo o… Oye, ¿eres virgen? (Mierda)

De: Tu coffpervertidocoff secreto.

PD: ¡Enserio que no fui yo!

PD2: Claro… etc, etc, etc…"

**-Fin de omake-**

**(*) Una canción que le enseñaron en clase a mi hermano de cuatro años, me encantó, era tan linda…**

Lo sé, no estuvo muy bueno… Sinceramente no sé de dónde se me ocurrió Uu en fin. Sé que debería ocuparme de los que tengo en proceso… Pero es que estoy bloqueada por todos ellos ._. coff coff como sea…

Quería decir: **Quiero que me hagan pedidos de fics =3 claro, hay ciertas parejas a las que me rehusaré. Pero me gustaría recibir pedidos y yo haré lo más rápido que pueda las one-shots (como este que lo hice en un día)**


End file.
